Love for a vampire
by Eruruu97
Summary: Sakura has been friends with Zero for a long time. When she finds out Zero is a vampire it will test their love for one another and bring up new challenges. Warning Lemon And Lime Later on. ZeroXOC


**The Love for a Vampire Part I**

Sakura woke up; she got out of bed and brushed her hair. "Hmm I wonder what I'm gonna do today I could go hang out with Zero if he's home." She said with a sigh "Only if he's home." She looked in her closet and grabbed one of her black, white and gray uniforms. She put on her white and gray plaid skirt then her white under shirts, and finally her black sailor looking shirt. Then she walked down the stairs and left for Zero's house. When turned the corner she saw Zero leaving to house. "Zero!!" She yelled as she ran up to him. He stopped turned to face her and waved.

"Hey what's up Sakura?" He asked as she stopped in front of him "Are you going some where? You look ready for school on a Saturday?" Zero smiled which gave her a glimpse of his fangs.

"Uh yeah I'm in the school play so I'm going there. You want to come? She asked giving him an uncertain look. Zero looked at her and then away.

"Sure why not" He said looking back at her, "She must have noticed my fangs. Now she's gonna want to know what happened." He started to walk and didn't look back at her. The wind blew and his silver hair moved with it. She ran up next to him and grabbed his hand. Zero turned a bit red but held hers too.

"You know today's the dress rehearsal." She said blushing. As they got to the school and walked to the class room Zero never looked at her.

"Sakura!! Please try this on I made for the play." Maki yelled as she ran towards the two with the dress in hand. Sakura took it changed and walked out. Zero looked at her and looked away then looked back really quick and blushed. Sakura walked over to him in her purple and black dress.

"So how do I look?" She asked blushing

"Beautiful" He replied. Then Maki came walked over and told Sakura it was time to rehearse the play. By the time they were done it was night. After Sakura got dressed her and Zero left.

"So what did you think of this years play?" She asked blushing again. She looked at him remembering the fangs and her facial expression changed.

"It was great you guys did a great job," He said not even looking at her. Suddenly a girl appeared in front of her and Zero.

"Zero long time no see," She said laughing as she looked at him then at Sakura. "Hmm who's she did you make her a vampire Zero?" Zero looked surprised

"There's no way I would make her or anyone a vampire I'm not like you. You see that's where we are different, Yuki" He said looking right at Yuki's direction. "I'm gonna kill you for sure I'll do it right now!!" He yelled running towards her with a gun in his hand and fangs in his mouth. Yuki started to fight back as she pulled a sword out of nowhere and hit zero with it. Sakura stood back confused and worried. Zero landed on the ground.

"Zero!!" Sakura yelled then ran to him grabbed the gun and shot Yuki with it. As she landed to the ground Sakura grabbed Zero and stood up. "Is she dead?"

"Probably not shoot her one more time in the heart so we know for sure," He said with a serious face. Sakura grabbed the gun and did what he said. Then she walked him back to her house.

"Are you ok?" She asked looking at his wound on his side.

"Yeah I'm fine" Zero said looking at her. Sakura pulled her hair away from her neck.

"Her take as much as you need just don't make a mess." Zero walked over to her he hesitated but pushed her body against the wall. He grabbed her hand and bit her neck and started to suck her blood. Sakura started to blush and pant but she knew she would be fine. "You can stay over here tonight instead of walking all the way home." Zero pulled his head away from her neck.

"Are you sure?" He asked with blood on his mouth and a bit on his shirt. Sakura nodded as a yes then walked to her room to get changed. She called Maki to tell her that Zero wasn't feeling good and she wouldn't make the play. Maki said that was fine then they both hung up their phones. Sakura brought out a blanket and pillow for Zero. Zero stood up walked over to her. He grabbed her and pulled her close to him then frenched her. Sakura blushed and frenched back.

"He never changed besides the fact he's a vampire now. He's still the same" Sakura thought. She pulled her face away from his. Then they both said good night and went to bed.

(sorry everyone i know this doesn't go along the lines of zero being a vampire '' i'll make sure the next one is way better)


End file.
